totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel (Total Drama: Black and White)
'“As I said, the strongest will prevail. It doesn't matter what kind of trainer you are. That fact is absolute." '- Daniel: Total Drama: Black and White. Personality He is shown to be mean and quite a hard person to be friends with. He also has a twisted sense of strength and weakness. For example, he says that being nice is an excuse for weakness and worrying about someone shows distrust, this also translates to how he uses his Pokemon and finds that a good trainer is contantly on the look out for stronger Pokemon and will abandon any Pokemon he finds weak, just like he did with he Ampharos. He also hates emotions, claiming they are nothing but a hinderance and nothing more. His only friend appears to be Iris and she's currently travelling with him as his only travelling companion, however he is also mean to her but faces the least of his teasings. He is also sacrcastic at times, but he does this when he tries to be mean. But he also appears to be aware that his comments hurt people, but he can be nice at times as he agreed to help Leshinga with her training. Bio Daniel never gets to see his parents much and he was negleted by them, they also didn't let him go out on a journey early becase of their fear of Team Plasma. It also seems that he trained with Jo for a long time since she was the only other person he could talk to. Jo's influence is probably what made him who he is. Growing up he hasn't made much friends as he prefered to spend time alone or training with Jo. Pokemon Gurdurr He is Daniel's main Pokemon and the Pokemon he throws out for a rough battle against trainers or evil forces like Team Plasma Gurdurr knows: Strength, Stone Edge, Bulk Up, Focus Punch and DynamicPunch Simisage Another one of Daniel's Pokemon, Simisage is probably the third most used to Gurdurr. Simisage knows: Seed Bomb, Acrobatics, Low Sweep and Leaf Storm. Darmanitan His second most used Pokemon is Darmanitan, and what is special about him is that he has the Zen Mode Ability. Jo states that if he used him in the final instead od Gurdurr he would have won the Nimbasa Subway Tournament. Darmanitan knows: Hammer Arm, Flamethrower, Fire Punch and Psychic Sigilyph His fourth Pokemon and was caught during the Nimbasa City Tournament between the matches. He knows: Air Cutter, Psybeam, Reflect and Light Screen Ampharos (Formerly) Daniel's fifth Pokemon caught for fighting in the Tournament but after losing the final to Mike, it was revealed that Daniel abandoned him. Fortunatly Ampharos is with Irina currently. Ampharos knows: Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch and Cotton Guard Luxray He first used Luxray againsr Irina and his former Ampharos to prove that power is everything in a Pokemon battle and Luxray managed to win that battle, much to Irina and Ampharos' fustration. Luxray knows: Fire Fang, Wild Charge, Discharge and Scary Face Current Pokemon Team #Gurdurr #Darmanitan #Luxray #Simisage #Sigilyph Trivia *Other than Trent and Duncan. Daniel's Pokemon team had always consisted of males.